


Read To Me

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No request or imagine for this one.<br/>Reader has a day off and Gabriel shows up and distracts her from her book. Ends in Romantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read To Me

You were just sitting on your bed rereading an old favorite. It was one of your few days off as a hunter. Sam and Dean were too banged up to do much more than sleep and eat, and a solo hunt was out of the question. So a day off was a great idea. The sound of fluttering wings startled you.

“Hey sweetie!” Gabe chirped

“Gabe I’m busy.” You said keeping your face buried in the book.

“Doing what? Reading?” He came and sat on your bed.

“Yes actually, this is my favorite part and I could read it if you would stop bothering me.” He looked at the cover and layed down next to you.

“I’ve never read that. What’s it about?”

“Okay I’m not going to tell you anything because you need to read it right now!” You announced and handed him the worn book.

“But I don’t like to read!” He whined.

“Well too bad!” You whined back.

“Will you read to me?”

“Gabe I got stuff to do an-”

“Pleaseeeeee” He begged sticking out his bottom lip.

“Nooooooooo” You started to get up to go but he grabbed your arm pulling you back down.

“Please, I’ll do anything” Just then an idea struck you.

“Anything you say?”

“Yes, anything (Y/N).”

“You must really want me to read to you. First tell me why you want it so badly.” You demanded with a smirk.

“Really this?” He grimaced. You nodded and he went on. “Well we haven’t really been doing much lately because you’ve been busy helping dumb and dumber and I’ve been trying to get Heaven into tip-top shape again. So I wanted to do something with you and I also really like the sound of your voice. And I’ve kind of been wanting to tell you I love you because well I haven’t told you in awhile. ” He looked down at the end like he was embarrassed.

“I love you too Gabe”

“So will you read to me now?” He asked hopefully.

“One more thing.” You said, your tone much softer than before.

“Aw, What is it?”

“A kiss, or maybe a few.” You smirked and turned to face him.

“That I will gladly do and do it often.” He murmured as he brought his lips just a hair away from yours.

“Good” You mumbled as you closed the gap.

****  
  



End file.
